Costume
by Mistress Taru
Summary: Dark Ace and Aerrow go to a costume party on Terra Neon, and DA picks the costumes. Ties in with ma otha stories. DA/A warnings: language, lemon, yaoi, man/man, minor, crossdressing!Aerrow


Costume

Costume

Summary: Dark Ace talks Aerrow into going to a costume party on Terra Neon.

Warnings: yaoi, lemon, cross-dressing!Aerrow, minor

Disclaimer: I don't own Storm Hawks.

Author's Note: Okay, I usually don't think cross-dressing is hot, but thinking about Aerrow in a girl's outfit gives me the giggles, and I'm sure Dark Ace will like it, too. Enjoy!

ZZZ

"Whatcha thinkin' about, Dark Ace?" Aerrow asked, nuzzling next to his lover as they lay in his bed.

"You, of course." Dark Ace answered, listening to the gentle hum of the Condor. "And how fantastic our evening was." He winked at Aerrow. "What about you? Is something on your mind?"

"Well, yeah." Aerrow cuddled closer. "I was thinking… we could go somewhere… together…" He blushed a shade of pink.

"Heh, you mean a date?" The Dark Ace snickered.

"Y-Yeah, kind of." He said softly, thinking that Dark Ace thought it was silly to even mention something like that.

"Hmm…" Dark Ace thought for a moment. "We could do that, but we need Chroma crystals."

"Really?" Aerrow's face lit up. "That's great! We have some on the Condor."

"Good." Dark Ace said. "But, where are we going? Do you have any ideas?"

"Um…" The sky knight thought for a moment. "Oh, how 'bout Tropica?"

"Nngh…" Dark Ace groaned. "I'm not really a beach person."

"Really? Hmm… okay, how about Terra Neon?" Aerrow saw the older man's expression darken. "But, we could see a show, or go to their club." Aerrow smiled nervously, trying to find something the Dark Ace would like. Just then, Aerrow remembered he had Neon's club schedule in his drawer. He got up and shuffled through the drawer until he found it. "Here, have a look." He handed it to the dark-haired man and sat on the bed beside him.

The Dark Ace sat up and swung his legs over the side of the bed while grabbing the brochure. He looked through it until he found something of interest.

"Costume Night: Pairs Only." Dark Ace read aloud.

"That sounds fun." Aerrow smiled up at him.

"Actually, it does." Dark Ace agreed. "It'll disguise us even further, as well."

"Jeez, you worry too much about getting caught." Aerrow huffed. Dark Ace was about to argue, but ceased when he felt soft lips press against his own. Aerrow pulled away, a sly look crossing his face. "I'll let you pick the costumes. Surprise me."

ZZZ

The party was in three days, so Dark Ace had to make a quick decision. However, it wasn't too difficult, seeing how he got this sick idea in his head a while ago. And since his little sky knight wanted to be surprised and they only had a few hours to find the costumes, there wouldn't be too much arguing… or so he thought.

"Can you give me a hint?" Aerrow asked, his arms wrapped around the Dark Ace's waist as they flew together on the commander's skimmer.

"Well…" The dark-haired man smirked. "It's going to be a little different than what you're used to wearing."

"That's vague." Aerrow said.

"Not really." Dark Ace smirked. "Not if you think about it."

"Wait!" Aerrow remembered something. "I forgot the Chroma crystals!"

"We don't need them for where we're going. It's a remote place, and the guy in there knows me. We just need to remove our logos before we go in."

"Oh… alright then!" Aerrow smiled. "Something I'm not used to wearing, huh?"

ZZZ

The place was bigger than Aerrow thought it would be. There were all sorts of outfits there, perfect for costumes or disguises. The sky knight figured that the Dark Ace came here often for disguises, and the guy he knew must secretly work for the Cyclonians. But Aerrow put those thoughts out of his mind. "So, what's the costume?"

"Couldn't guess?" Dark Ace said. Aerrow shook his head. The dark-haired man took a deep breath. "Well, I was thinking of something simple we could wear. So, I picked college classmates."

"Oh, cool, like a school uniform?" Aerrow smiled brightly. "I like that! Schoolboys, huh?"

"Not exactly." Dark Ace smirked. "More like… schoolboy and school_girl_."

There was a long pause.

"WHAT?" Aerrow wasn't too happy about _that _idea. The people in the store turned to look at him. "You want me to dress like a GIRL?"

"Ssh…" Dark Ace put a finger over the boy's mouth. "Yes. It will be very simple. It'll be shirt and tie, and just a skirt…"

"Skirt?" Aerrow calmed down, but only a little.

"Yes. Aerrow, I'm sure you'll look good in one." The dark-haired man leaned down. "No, I'm sure you will."

"No. I won't wear a skirt." The boy crossed his arms.

"Aerrow, please?" Dark Ace said innocently. "It's just a costume."

"I- rgh…" Aerrow tried resisting those crimson eyes, but he lost the fight. He felt his face get red. "Just a costume?"

"Just a costume." The older man repeated. Aerrow's lips tightened.

"… Fine." He agreed. The dark-haired man simply smiled.

ZZZ

The outfit seemed easy enough to find, especially the shirt & tie part. The Dark Ace (secretly enjoying Aerrow's pissed-off attitude) picked a skirt from the rack and handed it to Aerrow.

"Think this will fit?" Dark Ace asked with a sly grin on his face. Aerrow clicked his tongue.

"I don't know how girl's sizes work." He replied, grabbing the skirt and stomping off to the dressing room in the back.

"I'll be there in a moment." Dark Ace called to him, holding back laughter.

_God, I can't believe he's making me dress like this!_ Aerrow thought, seeing people in the store looking and giggling quietly at him because he had a skirt in his hands. _This is so embarrassing!_ He stormed into the fitting room before the salesgirl standing there could ask him if he needed help.

ZZZ

Aerrow looked in the mirror, fixing the tie around his neck. The sleeves on the white, buttoned down shirt were rolled up to his elbows. The skirt was pleated, plaid with red, white and green. He even had on socks that went up to his knees and little black shoes.

He scowled at his reflection. He turned to the side, seeing that the tiny skirt nearly showed his underwear. He pulled it down, blushing as he brushed the wrinkles out of the back.

_God, I don't want people to see me like this, even with a Chroma crystal._ He thought, standing straight in the mirror again.

"Wait, you can't go in there, sir!" Aerrow heard the salesgirl say to someone.

"It's alright, I'm with him." He heard the familiar voice say. Dark Ace opened the door and shut it quickly before the salesgirl could say anything else. Aerrow saw the older man turn around in the mirror, looking at him with surprised eyes. "A-Aerrow…" The boy turned to look at him, seeing his wide-eyed expression.

"What?" Aerrow said quietly, folding his hands behind his back. The Dark Ace didn't answer. He took two big steps in the redhead's direction, pinning him in the corner of the little room. "Dark Ace- MMM!" Aerrow yelped in the dark-haired man's mouth as he kissed him with much passion. The boy couldn't help himself and gave in quickly, grabbing the man's shoulders for support. The Dark Ace furthered the support by taking one of Aerrow's legs and wrapping it around his waist, pressing his body against the redhead's.

"Aerrow…" Dark Ace whispered hotly in his ear. "You look so damned sexy in this." He kissed the boy's neck and slid his hand under the skirt, roughly grabbing his cute ass.

"Dark- Dark Ace…" Aerrow whimpered. "We can't do this here. They'll hear us…" He was silenced again by those hellish lips again.

"Sir? Is everything okay in there?" The Dark Ace grunted and pulled away, pissed that the salesgirl interrupted their moment.

"Yeah, fine." The Dark Ace helped Aerrow stand on his feet and moved to the door. "Looks like it fits you." He said over his shoulder. "I can't wait to see you in that for the party, my little sky knight." He finished with a smirk, and then opened the door, stepped out and closed it.

ZZZ

_Can't wait to see me… I look sexy?_ Aerrow thought on his ride home with the Dark Ace. He thought about the older man's words carefully. _He can't wait to see me… dressed as a girl?_ Aerrow felt his heart jump uncomfortably. _Does… Does he want me to be a girl?_ He looked up at the Dark Ace, who was just concentrating on riding. Aerrow frowned, thinking that it might be true.

ZZZ

It was now party night, and Dark Ace and Aerrow were getting dressed in the sky knight's bunk. The dark-haired man's outfit was identical in color to Aerrow's: Same white, buttoned-down shirt, red tie, and plaid red, white and green dress-pants. He had a red jacket as well and black shoes. He did his hair differently than usual: It was combed down straight, his bangs hanging lower and over his right eye. The Chroma crystal made his hair a deep purple color. The Chroma crystal Aerrow had made his hair black.

Aerrow sat on his bed and fixed his tie slowly, still thinking about the Dark Ace and what he said in that dressing room. He sighed softly and looked down at his lap sadly.

"Ready?" Dark Ace threw on his jacket and looked down at Aerrow. "What's the matter?" He asked, stepping in front of Aerrow.

"D-Dark Ace…" Aerrow began, not looking up at the man. "Would… Would you prefer it if I was a girl?" He spat out quickly, a blush creeping into his cheeks. "Cuz… you said those things… at the store, and…" He stopped when he felt a hand take his chin. The Dark Ace knelt down and looked into Aerrow's eyes, not believing the sky knight asked that.

"Of course not." The Dark Ace said seriously. "I love you the way you are." He smiled. "Would I fuck you if I didn't?"

"Well, no, but…"

"Aerrow, you look sexy in anything you wear. And especially in what you don't wear." He got the boy to crack a smile. "It's just a costume, remember?" Aerrow thought about it, and smiled bigger.

"Right, just a costume." Aerrow stood up and took the Dark Ace's arm. "Let's have fun, tonight!"

ZZZ

Aerrow and Dark Ace stepped into the club, already feeling the loud music pumping in their bodies. There were surprisingly many gay couples, a fact in which the older man felt relieved. Everyone was dressed in wacky costumes, ones that were certainly more embarrassing than what Aerrow was wearing at the moment. Aerrow giggled to himself, wondering what the Dark Ace could look like in some of those costumes. They found seats at the bar and the commander ordered a gin. Aerrow just got a soda.

"Everyone is having so much fun!" Aerrow said, tapping his foot to the beat. "You want to dance?" He asked in a cute voice.

"Can we wait until a slower song?" Dark Ace asked.

"Oh, but I like this one. Please?" Aerrow pouted. The Dark Ace growled, taking a drink. Aerrow's brows furrowed. "Fine, you old coot, I'm going out there without you." He got up and pushed himself onto the dance floor.

"Old coot?" Dark Ace turned to look for the boy on the floor, finding it hard because of the darkness and because Aerrow had black hair. "Jesus…"

Aerrow found a spot on the floor and began dancing, though it was awkward doing it himself.

"Hey, little guy." Aerrow turned and saw these two guys dancing together, the two of them dressed as greasers.

"Who, me?" Aerrow said, getting ready to attack if they were.

"Whoa, take it easy." One guy said. "We just like your moves. But… where's your other half? You shouldn't be dancing by yourself."

"Oh." Aerrow put his fists down. "He's at the bar, being a grouch-ass."

"That sucks, letting a hot babe like you dance alone." The other said.

"Yeah…" Aerrow frowned, but then blinked, getting an idea. "Hey, could you two help me out?" They looked at each other questionably.

"Sure!" They both agreed. Aerrow smiled and nodded.

ZZZ

The Dark Ace finally found Aerrow in the crowd, and was shocked by what the boy was doing. Aerrow was dancing with two men, one in front of him and one behind. Of course, to the older man, it seemed more like bumping and grinding than dancing. At first, the Dark Ace was going to punch the men senseless, but then he realized… Aerrow wanted them dancing with him. He decided to watch, observing the sky knight's actions.

ZZZ

"Is he watching?" The guy in front of Aerrow asked.

"Yes." Aerrow answered simply. He put his hands around that guy's shoulders, beginning his seduction dance.

ZZZ

Dark Ace finished his drink and continued watching his sky knight dance explicitly with the two men. He saw Aerrow grinning as the man behind him curled his fingers around Aerrow's small waist while the man in front slid his hand down Aerrow's tie and yanked it, pulling him closer. Aerrow craned his head back against the man's shoulder and rubbed the shoulders of the man in front, his hips grinding against both of theirs. The Dark Ace had just about enough of this and almost turned back to the bar when he saw something out the corner of his eye. He looked back at Aerrow and found him looking back, his green eyes glaring seductively at him.

The Dark Ace understood what Aerrow was doing. _He thinks I'm going to fall for that…_ He seemed drawn to those eyes, unable to escape Aerrow's intense gaze. He never saw those emerald eyes look like that before, so alluring, so… dangerous.

Before the commander knew it, he was heading straight for those eyes.

ZZZ

"Hey, it's working! Should we split?" The man behind Aerrow asked.

"No, wait." Aerrow said, continuing to dance with them until Dark Ace arrived, which was pretty quick. Aerrow looked up at the man. "Hey…" He said almost shyly.

"Hey." Dark Ace said back, smirking. Then he looked at the men. "I'll take it from here, if you don't mind."

"N-Not at all, sir." One of them said, slightly intimidated by this man. The two of them left for another spot on the dance floor. Aerrow stood in front of the Dark Ace, giving a small smile.

"So… does that mean you want to dance?" Aerrow asked, playing with his skirt.

"I suppose." Dark Ace replied. "Though I must say, I am better at slow dancing."

"We'll get a chance to do that, too." Aerrow smiled bigger, wrapping his arms around the older man's neck and began moving against him. The Dark Ace followed, putting his arms around the sky knight's waist. They looked into each other's eyes as they danced.

"I'm sorry for interrupting your dance with the gentlemen." Dark Ace said sarcastically. "But these pair of eyes dragged me out here against my will."

"Oh, I'm sorry." Aerrow pouted cutely. "I guess this costume is bringing out my darker side." Aerrow smiled at him, and then looked around for the men who helped him. When he found them and made eye contact, he mouthed a "thank you" and winked at them. They nodded and waved.

"You mean your slutty side." Dark Ace joked. Aerrow giggled. The music ended and the crowd cheered.

"Alright, guys and gals, it's time for the pair's dance. Grab your partner and get on the floor. The love music's about to start." The DJ said over the microphone, and then he started the slow music.

_We were strangers  
Starting out on a journey  
Never dreaming  
What we'd have to go through  
Now here we are  
And I'm suddenly standing  
At the beginning with you_

"Ready?" Aerrow asked.

"Are you?" The older man asked back. Aerrow smiled and nodded. The Dark Ace took Aerrow's left hand and put it on his shoulder, and held the other hand in his own. He put his right hand around the boy's waist and led them into the dance.

_No one told me  
I was going to find you  
Unexpected  
What you did to my heart  
When I lost hope  
You were there to remind me  
This is the start_

He pulled the boy close, their bodies touching. Aerrow sighed and pushed himself further onto the man, carefully grinding himself on his groin. Dark Ace hissed, and Aerrow smiled.

"Those guys were just a warm-up." The boy purred. Dark Ace's heartbeat quickened when the sky knight said this. But he decided to ignore it for now and concentrate on dancing with his lover. He took the boy's leg and wrapped it around his waist and dipping him slowly. Aerrow smiled and rolled his head back. The music picked up and they swayed faster together.

_Life is a road  
And I want to keep going  
Love is a river  
I wanna keep flowing  
Life is a road  
Now and forever  
Wonderful journey  
I'll be there  
When the world stops turning  
I'll be there  
When the storm is through  
In the end I wanna be standing  
At the beginning with you_

The DJ switched to a different slow song, and Dark Ace and Aerrow stopped, looking at each other. Aerrow smiled wryly and said, "Come with me." Aerrow took the man's hand and started walking to the back of the club.

"What the hell are we doing?" Dark Ace raised an eyebrow.

"Those guys told me there are rooms back here for… you know." Aerrow held back snickering. The Dark Ace couldn't believe the sky knight was acting like this, but he went along with it anyway, his dark side getting aroused. They reached the back of the club and found an empty room, and Aerrow led the dark-haired man inside. Dark Ace couldn't believe they had rooms like this here; it was dimly lit with candles and it smelled like coconuts, and there was a very large sofa in the back. He turned to Aerrow questioningly, opening his mouth to say something, but the boy quickly captured his man's lips. "You wanna see my slutty side?" Aerrow muttered against his lips.

"Aerrow…" Dark Ace growled, his pants getting tight. He looked into those emerald eyes, which were half-lidded and lusty. The commander was actually feeling nervous.

"I'll take that as a 'yes'." Aerrow smiled, taking Dark Ace's hands and leading him to the couch, and then pushing him backward so he'd sit down. The sky knight took the Chroma crystal out of his sock and dropped it to the ground, his hair returning to the beautiful red that the Dark Ace loved so much. He, in return, removed his crystal and tossed it to the ground, his hair black once again.

Aerrow smiled sensually, gracefully climbing on top of the Dark Ace, and began loosening his own tie and sliding it off his neck. Then, his delicate fingers found the first button of his white shirt and undid it slowly, carefully moving on to the next one. When the buttons were all undone, he slid the shirt off his shoulders, wiggling out of the garment tantalizingly.

The dark-haired man smirked, enjoying the striptease. But then he decided to be a player instead of a watcher and pulled Aerrow down, immediately devouring his mouth. The boy groaned happily, tugging at the Dark Ace's jacket. Dark Ace shrugged the jacket off his shoulders while kissing Aerrow's neck tenderly. "You know you're not taking that skirt off, right?" He lightly bit his neck.

"Ooh!" Aerrow mewled, nodding his head. He found the older man's tie and undid it, throwing it to the floor when finished. He unbuttoned his shirt as quickly as he could while the Dark Ace kissed his shoulder. But it was Aerrow's turn to satisfy his partner. He scooted down and kissed the man's broad chest, sliding his hands inside the shirt. He moved his kisses lower and lower until he reached the top of his pants. By now Aerrow was kneeling in between Dark Ace's legs.

The redhead undid the front of the Dark Ace's pants and reached inside, gently stroking the hardness. He carefully slipped it out of the front of his pants and continued stroking, staring at it hungrily. "It's so fucking big." Aerrow whispered before taking the cock in his mouth and nearly swallowing it whole.

"Ah, shit!" The Dark Ace hissed, threading his long fingers through Aerrow's fiery hair. Aerrow's head bobbed in between the dark-haired man's legs. He used his little tongue to lick the shaft as he sucked, and when he came back up he'd dip his tongue in the slit. The Dark Ace almost lost it when he felt Aerrow's teeth graze his head. "Fuck!"

"Ah-ah, don't come yet." Aerrow teased, pulling away and standing up. The Dark Ace groaned anxiously. The sky knight smiled, and then reached under his skirt and slowly pulled down his briefs. He climbed onto the older man's lap again, this time positioning himself over the man's cock, and took a deep breath before lowering himself on it – hard. "Uhh!" He cried out.

"Shit… Aerrow…" Dark Ace moaned when Aerrow started riding him hard. He watched Aerrow intently, enjoying the sweat that formed on his chest and the erection sticking out under the skirt. His face was flushed and his emerald eyes glittered with tears and lust. The Dark Ace didn't hold back any longer. He roughly grabbed Aerrow's slender hips and pulled him off of him, and then tossed him to the other side of the couch, turning him sideways.

"H-Hey, wha…" Aerrow mumbled, watching the dark-haired man get on his knees. He grabbed one of the boy's legs and lifted it up straight, letting the ankle rest on his shoulder. He inched up over Aerrow's other leg and pressed his cock against the boy's tight entrance. "Ah!" Aerrow felt Dark Ace slap his ass.

"My slutty little sky knight." Dark Ace purred before ramming himself into that tight body. Aerrow gasped in pain and pleasure, the tears now running sideways down his face. The Dark Ace didn't let that stop him – actually, it fueled his passion. He drove deeper inside Aerrow while roughly stroking the sky knight's erection. Aerrow cried out again, feeling Dark Ace strike his prostate. "You like being fucked like this, don't you?" He slapped Aerrow's ass again. "Scream my name, bitch."

"AGH! DARK ACE!" Aerrow cried as he came all over Dark Ace's hand. The dark-haired man came inside Aerrow soon after. He slipped out of him and sat back on the couch, catching his breath before beginning to clean himself and the redhead up. "Dark Ace…" Aerrow sighed, still fighting for air.

"Hm?"

"I love it when you don't hold back." He said, grinning wearily. Dark Ace smiled back.

"Good." He replied, getting dressed. "So, what do you want to do, now?"

"I'm kinda tired." Aerrow sat up, dressing as well and looking at his lover with sorry eyes.

"So am I." He grinned. "Let's just leave, then." He said, helping Aerrow to his feet.

"Okay. Um, hey…" The redhead blushed. "I had fun tonight, Dark Ace." He smiled.

"I did too, Aerrow." Dark Ace replied honestly. He leaned down, kissing Aerrow's forehead. "I love you." Aerrow smiled bigger, taking the man's arm.

"Love you, too, Dark Ace."

ZZZ – END - ZZZ

Alright, giggity giggity giggity goo! Hope you guys like this one! wipes sweat away Glad I got it done before my vacation. Thanks, peepz!


End file.
